


Forced our Hand.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Despite  not wanting to let work know about their relationship , John and Kayleigh find that somethings are unavoidable.





	Forced our Hand.

“ Look give me the week to get things sorted “  
“ Things, am I a thing am I ?”  
“ No Kayleigh sweetheart, you're not “  
“ What things then ?”  
“ Can we still work together for instance, can I still manage you, do we have to inform area?, that type of thing “  
“ God John “ she said taking his hand “ I never thought of that, can they split us up ?”  
“ They could but I don't think they would though”  
“ Rick and Donna didn't “  
“ Aye but he isn't her manager though is he ?“  
John looked and saw a worried expression on Kayleigh's face.  
“ Look love “ John said.  
She turned and smiled at him.  
“ That's all worse case scenario stuff, I'll ask around and do some research okay”  
“ Okay John, we keep our relationship secret from work for now, I understand that, but my smile might give me away “  
“ Me too, I'm grinning like a nutter all bloody day “  
“ And why is that Mister Redmond ?” she smiled .  
“ Because I'm madly in love with you that's why “  
Kayleigh's heart missed a beat again, it had every time he said he loved her, on Thursday they fell out, on Friday he gave her the song, and wrote his car off, on Saturday they went on a date and had supper at Mandy's, Sunday she met John's family at dinner , and here they were Monday morning, a fully fledged couple, talk about a whirlwind weekend.  
“I want to shout from the rooftops John”  
“ Next week okay?”  
John looked around then grabbed Kayleigh for a quick full on kiss.  
“ Shelter empty I take it ?” she said.  
“ Sorry “  
“ Don't be John , they'll find out when the time's right “  
They both sighed, exited the car and went to work.

“ John, psst John “  
John looked towards his office door, Ray “ Stink Ray “ was standing there.  
“ Aye “  
“ Got a minute pal ?“  
“ Sure Ray come in mate”  
“ Can I ask you something mano a mano ?” Ray asked.  
Although Ray reeked of fish, him and John had know each other for 20 odd years,and they had time for each other .  
“ Kayleigh seems to be in a really good mood, is she ?”  
“ Is she what ?”  
“ In a good mood, you car share don't you?, was she, is she in a good mood?”  
“ Aye she is “ John chuckled “ why ?”  
“ I'm gonna ask her out “  
“ Say again”  
“ I'm gonna ask her out, I've asked before and she always says some other time, so as shes in a good mood I'm gonna chance it “  
“ She's in a good mood because she's got herself a man Ray”  
“ C'mon John she's been single for ages, she's just saying that, we've all done it “  
“ She has “ John chuckled  
“ Oh and you'd know ? “  
John got up from behind his desk, closed the door and returned to his seat.  
“ She has Ray “  
“ Oh and you'd know how exactly? “  
“ Cause it's me Ray, it's me “  
“ Honestly? “  
“ Look you're the only person here who knows, I'm trusting you to keep it zipped maintime”  
“ Seriously, you and her?, I mean there are rumours but hey well done buddy, she's quite a prize”  
“ Thanks but can you keep it to yourself for a bit ?”  
“ Of course pal , you've always treated me fair , well I best get back then “  
As Ray reached the door he turned ,  
“ Look after her John , she's one in a million buddy, one in a million “  
“ Will do Ray, ta “  
John sniffed his office, it definitely reeked of fish.  
John realised he'd have to tell Kayleigh that Ray knew.

Kayleigh was sitting in the breakroom, having a cuppa with Elsie and Sharon. Kayleigh was idly looking at pictures on her phone.  
“ Kayleigh “  
“ Eh,”  
“ I said I'd give him a serious seeing to “ Elsie repeated, nodding towards the new warehouseman.  
“ I'll take the leftovers “ Sharon added .  
“ Not my type” Kayleigh said not even looking up, continuing to look at her phone.  
Elsie looked at Sharon and they both shrugged.  
“ Since when was tall tanned and handsome not your type?”  
“ Not interested okay “ Kayleigh said “ not in the slightest”  
“ Christ look at the time , I'd better get back “ Sharon said. She got up from the table and headed back into the shop.  
Elsie managed to see Kayleigh's photos, she could see John in quite a few of them, and John and Kayleigh and some family groups with Kayleigh and John front and centre. Kayleigh oblivious to Elsie's attention flicked the next picture on, a lovely one of her and John kissing, on the lips, arms around each other.  
“ That's a lovely one love “  
Suddenly conscious of Elsies presence Kayleigh closed the app.  
“ So what's the story then love? ”  
“ Don't know what you mean Elsie “  
“ Kayleigh, I was looking , hands up I shouldn't but I was, I saw you and John, and the family group shots, are you together ?”  
“ Please don't tell anyone Elsie”  
“ I admit I'm a gossip Kayleigh, but I've never repeated anything you've told me , have I “  
“ No “  
“ So are you two together at last ?”  
“ Yes “ Kayleigh said, the biggest smile Elsie had ever seen on her face.  
“ Oh I'm so glad for you, you two were meant for each other, can I be a bridesmaid? “  
“ Stop it you mad woman, look until John finds out what the script is about us working together we need to keep it secret, okay” Kayleigh pleaded.  
“ How love ?”  
“ Because they could end up splitting us up, or something “  
“ Okay love nuff said “  
Elsie walked back to the Deli determined to keep this special secret.  
Kayleigh made a mental note to tell John as soon as she saw him.

“ So Diane what exactly is it you wanted me to check ?”, John said slightly huffilly.  
“There's a strange smell in the switch room at the warehouse rear office, best have you look at it, could be health and safety “  
“ Okay then , let's go “  
Diane winked and gave a thumbs up to Tracy as she followed John towards the stores darkest recesses.  
Ever since Kayleigh had put Diane right about John's sexuality, she had harboured a desire to put it to the test, and as John was still single, and seemed to be in a happy mood, she'd take her chance today.  
“ What were that about ? “ Elsie asked Tracy as she passed.  
“ Just Diane going to offer to help relieve John's executive stress “  
“ She can't “  
“ Why not ?”  
“ Because he's…….”  
“ He’s what ?” asked an intrigued Tracy.  
“ Nowt “ Elsie said about turning and heading back to Kayleigh.

Elsie walked along the row of cubicles, knocking,  
“ Kayleigh you there ?”  
“ What Elsie ? , I'm kinda busy “  
“ Well get un busy quick, ‘cause your John needs rescuing “  
“ She what ? “ Kayleigh asked washing her hands.  
“ Well no one knows your secret, so he's fair game “  
“ He’s not a piece of meat Elsie “  
“ I know love but she don't , so you best hurry “

“ I don't smell owt Diane, I bet it was bloody Sean wi one of his funny bloody cigarettes, sneaked in for a fly fag, I'll have a word”  
John turned to see Diane sitting on the desk, he was sure her skirt was longer earlier, because he could see stocking tops now, she was loosening her blouse buttons,  
“ Isn't it hot in here John, aren't you hot ?”  
“ No I'm fine “  
“ Really why are you sweating then?”  
“ Best get back Diane “  
“ It's lunch time John, the warehouse is empty, will be for a while yet, we don't need to rush “  
“ Eh ?”  
“ John “ she walked towards him “ we won't be disturbed for a while”  
“ Disturbed doing what, ?”  
“ Seriously , we're both single John, let's enjoy ourselves, know what I mean ? “  
She was standing close to him now attempting to loosen his tie, he was trying to stop her.  
“ I'm not “ John blurted out .  
“ Not what John ?”  
“ Single “ Kayleigh voice said from the door, “ he's not single any more, and I'd be grateful if you'd leave my boyfriend alone”  
“ Thank God, I mean it's not what it looks like love “ John said smiling.  
“ I know what it is John, don't I Diane?”  
“ Your boyfriend, so you two are…..?”  
“ A couple Diane, we're a couple “ Kayleigh confessed.  
“ I didn't know Kayleigh love, obviously if I had I would never have , you know”  
As she was talking, she pulled her skirt back to its normal length and buttoned her blouse .  
“ Look John , Kayleigh can we forget this happened ?, I don't want a reputation as a maneater after all, can we just let this embarrassing situation stay between us eh ?”  
“ Suits us “ John said, “ we want to keep our secret a bit longer”  
“ Agreed then ?” Diane said nodding .  
“ Agreed “ John and Kayleigh said together.  
Diane headed off, doing well to hide her embarrassment.  
Kayleigh walked over to John.  
“ You okay my brave soldier ?”  
“ She bloody scares me “  
“ She scares most people, come on John back to work “  
They walked hand in hand towards the main store, as they got near the door, John spun Kayleigh round and almost kissed her face off.  
“ John, what if we'd been seen”  
“ Warehouse is empty for lunch, Diane told me “  
“ Okay then” she giggled and kissed him back.  
As she pushed the door open John grabbed her tight butt.  
“ See you “ he said avoiding her slap.

They had both forgotten the extensive CCTV coverage afforded the warehouse.

Cath had agreed to cover the CCTV room at lunch as a favour to Liam, so as to allow him to have coffee with his mum.  
She had watched with intrigue as John and Diane had walked to the very back of the warehouse, followed 10 mins later by a trotting Kayleigh, then a few minutes later Diane walked back fastening her jacket and putting her hair back in a hairband, what was that man doing ?  
She smiled as she watched John and Kayleigh walk to the main doors, how much longer before they realised they were meant for each other ?”  
“ Yes ,yes ,yes” she shouted to no one in particular as she watched them kiss deeply..  
She laughed when she saw John squeeze the little redheads bum, and then duck to avoid her swinging hand, then watched them laugh. She sent the footage to her computer, and copied John.

John was still chuckling when he got back to his office, Cath heard him get back and ran into his office.  
“ Stand up “  
“ What ,why?” a bemused John asked smiling.  
When he stood Cath grabbed him in a big bear hug.  
“ I'm so glad for you, you two look good together “  
“ How in the hell……?”  
“ Look “ Cath said logging on to John's computer.and showing him the footage.  
“ Bugger, I clean forgot about the cameras, so everyone will know now then ?“  
“ No you jammy git, I was covering Liam’s break as a favour, only i've seen it, well you and me now obviously, your secret is safe, but why you're not celebrating is beyond me “  
“ I don't know how this works Cath, me being her manager , what will happen to us ?”  
“ Nothing, I'll transfer her on to Lorraine's staff, you won't be her manager anymore, no conflict, no favouritism, you can just get on and enjoy “  
“ That simple ?Jesus “  
“ You've been over thinking things again John, all you had to do was ask me, i’d have told you there and then, i'm a bit disappointed you didn't “  
“ I was worried , not thinking straight” John replied sheepishly.  
“ But sorted now eh ?” Cath asked smiling at her friend.  
“ Sorted “ John said hugging her.  
“ So John, as I know , me being HR n’ all, you can do what you want, you are official as far as the company is concerned. Enjoy each other “

John walked through the shop, but Kayleigh was nowhere to be seen on the shop floor, he looked in the crowded breakroom, she was there, talking to Sonia and Carla, there wasn't a spare seat to be had, he'd come back later.  
He was half a dozen steps down the corridor, he suddenly chuckled to himself and about turned. He marched back into the breakroom,  
“ Eh Miss Kitson , a word if I may?”  
“ Certainly Mister Redmond “ she said formally.  
As she got up from the table John deliberately moved to the centre of the room, it seemed that all eyes were upon him.  
“ Yes Mister Redmond ?“ Kayleigh said it straight faced, but the twinkle in her eye gave her emotions away.  
“ Have I told you this morning that I love you more than you will ever know?”  
“ What are you doing John ?” Kayleigh whispered a huge grin spreading  
“ Have I told you today how much I love you ?”  
He said it louder this time and he knew all eyes were on them.  
“ No I don't think you did Johnathan “ She eventually replied.  
“ Sorry about that darling, I love you Kayleigh Kitson “  
“ And I'm madly in love with you Mister Redmond “  
That said he pulled her to him and they kissed like people in love often do,  
“ I'll explain later okay ?” John whispered.  
They separated smiling.  
“ Okay Miss Kitson , I'll see you at the car at 5 okay love?”  
“ Okay darling “  
Kayleigh went back to her table as if nothing had happened. John looked around the room,  
“ Mind your time ladies and gents, I'll be watching”  
John headed back to his office, happy at last to be able to tell the world, well his colleagues at least how he felt about his gorgeous girlfriend. Kayleigh was dumbstruck by John's behaviour but happy nonetheless, what and why he did what he just did she'd find out later.  
“ Well that was a shocker eh ?” Joyce said to Elsie the two of them sharing a packet of digestive biscuits on a table at the far side of the room.  
“ Nah,I've known for a while now” Elsie replied,” you didn't think she wouldn't tell me did you, honestly “ she shook her head and winked over to a radiant Kayleigh.  
“ What you smiling at ?” young Jake the apprentice fishmonger asked Ray.  
“ I knew, that's all son, I knew all along“  
“ So that's why you didn't go through with it then Diane ?” asked Tracy, “ he told you ?”  
“ Of course he did, I had to back off then didn't ah ?”  
“ Aye reckon you did “ Tracy said raising her cup to Kayleigh.

John was brought back down to earth by Dave Thompson's harsh cry of.  
“ My office please John “  
“ Yes Dave ?”  
“ Well John , the jungle drums are telling me you and Kitson have gotten together , is that right ?”  
“ Yes “ John answered curtly .” Me and Miss Kitson yes “  
Dave looked up, a scowl on his face.  
“ Aye, Miss Kitson sorry “  
“ And ?”  
Suddenly Dave's demeanour changed and he flashed a genuine smile at John.  
“ Good “  
“ Did you say good Dave ?”  
“ Aye I did son, about bloody time too. You and her are polar opposite, what she is you ain't and vice versa, but together ?” Dave chuckled “ you'll make a hell of a team”  
“ Thanks Dave “  
“ I'll have to assign her to someone else's team, but that's easy done. Treat her like a lady John okay ?, she deserves it.  
“ Sure Dave and thanks” a surprised John said.  
“ Take the afternoon off if you want, the two of you, i'm sure you have things to talk about”  
“ Yes ta “ John said as he left.  
“ It'll never last “ Dave said to himself as John left the office.

John went and collected Kayleigh and they headed off to the car.  
As they drove to Bury they discussed the days happenings.  
“ So, I had to tell Ray, you had to tell Elsie, we both told Diane and Cath saw us on Cctv “  
“ That sums it up John yes”  
“ Well at least everyone knows now, even if they did force our hand “  
“ I'm glad “ Kayleigh said squeezing his hand.  
“ Me to, I love you Kayleigh Kitson, and I'm gonna tell the world “


End file.
